Turned Down
by Quitting Time
Summary: Jade has just asked Tori to be the maid of honor in her wedding to Beck. But Tori turned her down. Will Jade be able to cope with the reason why. A Bade One shot.


**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Turned down**

**Chapter 1**

**No One's POV**

It was the loud slamming of the door to their apartment that promptly derailed Beck's train of thought. I was finally getting the 3rd act of his script going when "SHE" got home.

"BECK!" Yelled Jade from the other room.

Beck just rolled his eyes and groaned. Jade was pissed off and he suspected why. He dreaded this conversation but it was bound to come.

"In here babe" He said from the den where they had their computer.

Jade stormed into the den where Beck was tying at the computer. Beck could tell she was furious; her eyes were filled with a burning hatred. Her whole body was tense, like a cobra ready to strike.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT VEGA SAID?" Shouted Jade.

Beck's face scrunched up as he played with his ear for a second. "I'm not deaf you know." He said with irritation.

Jade brought down her voice slightly, but she sounded no less mad. "I don't care. Do you know what Vega said?"

"Hmm…" Beck said putting a finger to his chin. "I'm guessing, it was either pass the salt or you have a great ass." He said sarcastically.

"NO!" Jade boomed, even louder than before. "SHE SAID NO. And I don't need you to be cute with me."

Beck shook his head for a moment with a slightly amused expression. "Well what did you expect her to say?"

Jade started to angrily pace about the room. "I expected her to say yes and jump at it. She's always wanted to be my friend. So I asked to be my maid of honor and she said no thanks. I hate her."

Beck's amused expression slowly melted off his face. "The sad part Jade, is that you have no idea why she said no. I knew she was going to say no and I knew why she was going to say it."

Jade stopped in her tracks and glared at Beck. "Then why did you say something to me about it?"

"You wouldn't listen, there's not fucking point. You had to find out for yourself. You might actually learn something." Beck said, sounding rather disappointed.

"Learn what?" Jade snapped.

"Why didn't you pick Cat to be your maid of honor? She's been your friend since 3rd grade. Not to mention she's the only other person than me you seem to tolerate? Let me answer that. You didn't because you thought she would fuck it up. So you asked Vega, who you don't even seem to like, but you know she won't screw it up."

Jade stood there, her jaw seemed to harden, but she said nothing.

Beck began to speak, but as he continued to speak his tone of voice became more angry and harsh. It was as if his patience had suddenly run out. "You want to know why Tori said no. It's because you needed her to do it, not wanted her to do it. She knew that. She's wanted to be your friend for years and she's been an honest and loyal friend to you, despite everything you've done and said to her. So you assume she'll just run and help you like all the other times. But all the other times you've needed her or been nice to her, you just toss her aside the next day. On top of that, she's being a loyal friend to Cat by saying no. Something you're not."

"But Cat.." Jade tried to interject but was cut off by a now angry Beck.

"But Cat will understand. Of course she would if you passed her over. She'd cry for a few days and being the kind good hearted girl she was she'd forgive you. You counted on that, and you counted on the fact that Tori would run to your aid like she always did. But this time she just had enough and didn't want to hurt a friend. I can't say I blame her for saying no. I knew this was going to happen when I proposed."

Jade was a taken back by her fiancés unusual amount of anger. He was always calm cool and collected but not this time. He was fighting back and with all his anger.

"Why did I propose anyway Jade. No one else I know does. My family thinks I'm nuts. Why don't you marry a nice girl? They always tell me. The thing is you are a nice girl, but you're so fucking ashamed to show it to anyone else but me. You don't want to be seen as weak. So I spend most of my time apologizing for your actions. It hurts me, to see you hurt my friends and family."

Fighting back with the last of her strength, Jade shouted. "I never asked you to apologize for me!"

Beck finally exploded completely and began to shout. "I do it, because it's the right thing to do, like asking Cat would have been the right thing to do. But you just don't get it. I'm always defending you, saying you're a real good person deep down. Heck, even Vega used to defend you. But she got tired of being treated like a doormat and stopped. My brother tells me I'm crazy for marrying you. You know what, maybe they are right. Maybe I'm wrong and there is nothing fucking good about you.."

Jade gasped in horror at Beck's stinging words. They were full of resentment and venom. Each one hurting more than the last.

"Your just a mean cruel bitch, who's incapable of thinking about anyone but herself. Me, I'm the only dumb bastard that's been stupid enough to stay with you. Too stupid to realize that the only person she loves is herself. To stupid to realize that he's just a fuck toy."

A tear ran from Jade's eye. "That's not true.." She said weakly.

Beck's anger and resentment had built up over the years and this one argument, set it off. He was venting at the horrified Jade with both barrels.

He got up from his chair and glared at Jade. "Oh a tear, here comes the actress. With a grand I'm sorry performance." Beck picked up a paper weight and handed it to Jade.

"Well here's your academy award for best actress, because I don't believe it. You're incapable of feeling sorry. Get yourself another fuck toy." Beck said, right before he stormed out of the room

The next sound was the front door slamming as Beck left the apartment. To Jade, the silence that followed was deafening. That silence was quickly broken by the sound of Jade's deep heartfelt sobs.

Tori was making breakfast for herself the next day. She was just about to make some egg's when there was a knock on the door.

"It's gotta be…" She mumbled as she walked to the door.

Opening the door she, found Jade standing in the hallway outsider her apartment. She was still wearing the clothes that she wore yesterday. She looked as if she hadn't slept and her eyes were bloodshot. She looked as if she had been crying.

Tori's face quickly became an unreadable mask as she stood there, not saying anything.

"I can't find Beck." She whimpered. "We fought yesterday afternoon. I've been looking for him ever since."

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Tori said coldly.

A tear appeared on Jade's face. "Please help me?"

Tori huffed and stepped aside allowing Jade to enter. The Goth walked in and sat down on one of Tori's dining room chairs.

Tori crossed her arms and leaned up against a wall. "What will you do if you find him? Yell at him? Be happy you have your fuck toy back? What?"

Jade who had been looking at the ground, suddenly looked up at Tori. "Fuck toy…He.."

"Ok, Jade, I'll tell you where he is, but first you are going to listen to me. I'm not saying this as a friend as you've made it clear you don't want to be my friend. I'm doing this as Beck's friend. I ran into him last late night at the 4th street bar and grill. He was already about 5 sheets to the wind. He was horribly upset because of all the hurtful things he had said to you. He was sobbing. It hurts him, that your mean to the people he cares about. It hurts him that you won't show the person that you are to others. He loves you but, honestly isn't sure if you truly love him. It's his biggest fear, that he really is just a fuck toy."

"He's not…I love him" She said quietly. "Look about me asking you to be my…"

"Save it. He believes there is a good person underneath that ganky exterior."

"Do you?" Jade asked.

"Not anymore. I know that if I'd be your maid of honor, you would just treat me like crap as soon as the wedding was done. Have you noticed that Andre or Robbie don't talk to you much anymore? They're like me, not sure if there is more than meets the eye. Even Cat I can tell is getting tired of you. You're mean and rude to everyone, especially those closest too you. Beck's your last defender and you are dangerously close to losing him forever."

"I don't want to lose him." Jade said as tears began to flow. "I'm so sorry that I treated all of you like dirt." It was only then did Jade realize how close she was to alienating the last person who cared about her. As she now realized, she had driven everyone else off and hurt Beck in the process." A deep sense of guilt slowly began to rise in her. She realized that unless she changed, she would end up totally alone.

"Ok, you listened. I'll tell you where he is." Tori pointed to the hallway that led to the bedroom. "He's passed out on my bed."

After a pause of about a second, Tori pointed to her couch. It had a pillow and blanket on it. "I slept there, in case you were wondering. He was so upset; he drank at the bar until he passed out. I took care of him last night."

Jade got up and walked to Tori's room and opened the door. Beck was in the bed, still sleeping. Next to the bed was a bucket and on the nightstand was a bottle of water.

"He threw up on his clothes last night; I have them in the dryer now. They should be ready in about 15 minutes. I'm sorry, but I had to strip him to his underwear. That's how he is now."

Tori expected Jade to blow up. After all, Beck was sleeping half naked in Tori's bed.

Jade just turned and gave Tori a hug, something which caught the Latina off guard.

"Thank you for taking care of him for me. You've been a good friend. Much more of a friend than I deserve."

Tori could sense that Jade was genuinely grateful and sorry. She hoped that Jade was finally coming around, if only a bit.

"Your welcome Jade. You can wait in here with him, while the clothes finish drying. I can even make you guys some breakfast if you like."

"Thank you Tori, Just some coffee if you have it." Jade said with a genuine smile.

"I'll make some for you guys." Tori said, as she shut the door leaving Jade in the room with a sleeping Beck.

Jade walked over to Beck. He sleeping on his side and was snoring lightly with a placid expression on his face. Just seeing that made Jade's heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry Baby." She said gently caressing his cheek.

Beck stirred slightly in response to her touch. Jade then stripped down to her underwear and slowly slipped into the other side of the bed. She crawled up to him and began to spoon him, putting her arm around his torso and linking her hand with his.

He stirred again and moaned slightly, as Jade nestled up to him.

"I shouldn't hurt the people you care about. It hurts you, I know that now. I'll always be a gank, but I'll try to let my other side show. To let them see why you're with me. I don't want to hurt you. If you'll still marry me, I'll ask Cat to be my maid of honor. I love you Beck." She said tenderly.

With a start Beck woke up, and in a panic jumped out of the bed. "Tori this is so wrong. I love Jade" Before he could see who it was he was in bed with.

"And I love you." Said Jade with a giggle as she propped up her head with her arm.

Beck put his hand to his head. "Oh my head. It hurts."

Jade got up and helped Beck back into bed. "its ok baby, Just lie here with me. Tori left you some water if you need some.

Jade pulled Beck into her arms and for a few moments neither of them said a word.

"I'm sorry Jade, I was…" Jade cut him off by putting a finger across his lips.

"No, don't apologize. I deserved that. I've cared about you, but have been hurting the people you care about. I should make an effort to be nice. I hadn't realized how much it hurts you. I've been so mean to Tori, but she took care of you last night. Put you into bed, washed your clothes. Maybe I should just let her be my friend." Jade said, her voice filled with regret.

"You've hurt a lot of people, you may need to work at gaining their trust back. But if you make and effort, I know they will come around. You don't have to be all sunshine and smiles, but if they know deep down you care that will make all difference in the world."

"Thank you Beck, I love you. You're the most precious thing in the world to me. You are the man I love." Jade said as she put her hands through his hair.

"Thank you Babe, I love you. I just want you to show the person I know you are. The woman I love. I know it's scary but I'll help."

"Thank you." Jade said.

They laid there in each others arms for about 20 minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Beck said.

Tori entered and laughed to see Jade and Beck together in her bed. She was carrying Beck's clothes and 2 cups of coffee. "I expect you two to make the bed."

Tori carefully set the cups on the night stand and the clothes onto the foot of the bed. "Two coffees and one set of clothes now vomit free."

"Thanks Tori" Beck said.

"Anything for a friend" Tori said as she put her hand on Beck's shoulder.

Jade then put her hand on top of Tori's. "Thank you again Tori. I'm sorry that I've been such a gank. Would you like to stand up in my wedding, I'm going to ask Cat to be maid of honor? You're a friend and I would really like it."

Tori could see Jade asked her this time, because she wanted her in the wedding. It felt good to have Jade seemingly accepting her friendship. Tori then smiled. "Sure"

"Well I'll let you get dressed. If you would like to take a shower, I put a clean towel in the bathroom. I'll be in the living room." Tori said before she exited.

Jade kissed the side of Becks neck. "My poor hungover baby. Let's get you cleaned up and home. Than I can show you how much I really love you and I really do."

Beck smiled. "I know you do."

**I nearly always write Jori but I decided to deliberately step outside my comfort zone and write a bade story. I did it as a challenge to myself and my writing skills. I hope it isn't too stinky. **


End file.
